1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular steering system for steering both front and rear wheels through steering operation of a steering wheel. Particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular steering system which provides for reduction in both size and weight of a rear wheel steering mechanism.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A vehicular steering system capable of steering both front and rear wheels through steering operation of a steering wheel has already been provided, for example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,657.
Such steering system is constructed so that rear wheels can be steered in the same direction as front wheels at a small steering angle of a steering wheel and can also be steered in the opposite direction at a large turning angle, whereby not only a good steerability is attained while the vehicle is travelling at high speed, but also because a small radius of gyration is obtained at a large turning angle of the steering wheel during a U-turn or during vehicular movement into or out of a parking lot, the vehicular handling characteristics are substantially improved.
The present invention provides for reduction in both size and weight of a rear wheel steering mechanism in the aforesaid type of vehicular steering system capable of steering both front and rear wheels.